


My Paul

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, let them be happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: I just wanted to let them be happyPaul destroyed the meteor, effectively severing the link the infected had, however they’re still all infected. Sometimes this frightens Emma, and he just really wants to see her smile again





	My Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird I uploaded this from my phone lmao

“Sorry I’m home late, Nora had me work an extra shift tonight because I accidentally let it slip I wasn’t doing anything tomorrow morning.” Emma hung her apron up on the hook behind the bedroom door. “Paul, are you still up?”   
There was no movement from the bed. That was good at least, he hadn’t been sleeping enough. Not since being infected anyways, it was almost like they didn’t need sleep.   
She was already half asleep as she changed into her pyjamas and limped over to the bed, collapsing almost immediately.   
“Paul?” She asked again. No response. “Good night,” she said anyways.   
Thank god he was finally asleep.  
She crawled under the blankets, sinking into the mattress. Her bad leg killed when she was standing up all day.   
She had nearly drifted off to sleep when she felt a pair of cold hands wrap around her shoulders.   
“Emma!”   
She just about squealed as the blanket was cast away.   
“Paul! You’re awake! Don’t scare me like that!” She tried to roll back over but he sat up, keeping his grasp on her arms. “I thought you were asleep, have you slept in the past forever?” She watched his hands closely despite her heavy eyes. It was unnerving to have him hold her so tightly. It reminded her too much of worse times.   
Paul sidled up besides her, running one hand along her stomach. She giggled, pushing his hand away.   
“Please, I’m tired. I worked all day and my leg is killing me. Lie down. Let’s go to sleep.” She tried to roll onto her side to close the conversation but he held her there. “What are you doing?” She questioned, starting to feel less and less tired. She pursed her lips shut, watching him closer now.   
He took both her hands again, she tugged at them to test his grip just in case she needed to run.   
“No, no, I’m not going to hurt you, Em.” He shifted over to straddle her hips, holding her in place.   
She looked at him, confused and a little surprised at the stupid grin on his face.   
He ran his fingernails down her sides   
She burst out in a loud, disrupting cackle. “Paul! Paul! What are you doing!?” She cried, worming around underneath him. “Let go of me!” She tried to push herself onto her side with her legs but her bad leg had given way after working all day.  
He laughed along with her, her face turning red. She pushed him back and tried to pull herself out.   
“Stop that! I’m not ticklish!” She denied, even though she clearly was.   
In the second it took her to catch her breath Paul caught her again, tickling her sides.   
“I just wanted to see you smile!”   
She whacked away one of his hands, tears sliding down her cherry red cheeks as she tried to catch her breath between laughs. “Paul! That’s enough, that’s enough, I’m smiling, I’m smiling! Get off!”   
“You’ve been working too hard,” he warned. “You’ve gotten home late every day this week and you’re gone by six in the morning.”  
“Well hey, take it up with Nora not me. None of you infected ever have to sleep but I still do.”  
He ran his fingers across her stomach, tapping out a tune on her bare skin, some sort of obscure, dying rhythm from the hive.   
She slipped her hand into his so he would stop. “Fuck that shit,” she looked up at him, lacking the energy to deal with any sort of ‘hive bullshit’ right now.  
“You’re frowning.”   
“Because I still feel tired.” She shut her eyes and resigned to having him pinning her down. “I have work from 7 till 12 tomorrow and then a class and then work starts back at 3 and goes until 10. I won’t be back until like, midnight. I have to get to sleep. Good night, Paul.”   
Paul got off her, laying down besides her and wrapping his arms around her smooth skin. “When was the last time I slept? When was the last time you slept?”   
A sheepish grin turned up her lips. “Fuck off.”   
“Emma,” he called her name in a sing-song tone that made her tense up. His hands explored her back and up her neck and over her stomach in soothing circular motions. “Don’t panic- I’m fine, we’re fine. I just let my tongue slip.” He let go of her when she didn’t loosen up. “Do you still worry I’m gonna infect you?”  
She didn’t answer.   
He slid out of bed and walked around to her side to look her in the eye. She shut them.  
“I know you aren’t asleep already, Em.”   
She blinked one eye open and glared at him. “It’s not like you wouldn’t.”  
He dropped to his knees and came close to her face, she pulled back, almost throwing herself from the covers to bolt to the other end of the room.   
“I’m not going to infect you. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”   
“But you’re still one of them,” she pulled back the sheets and eased herself into a sitting position so she could leave if she had to.   
“I’m not going to hurt you,” he took both her wrists, gently and slowly. “Lie back down, you have to wake up early.”   
She acquiesced, her eyes still full of fear. He stood up to sit at the foot of the bed. She had her legs curled up and her hands were fists and yet she looked vulnerable.   
He leant over and kissed the scar on her thigh.   
She drew her legs back. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She wasn’t really ever one for romance unfortunately.   
“Emma,” he smiled gently, her name coming from his lips like the first note of a song. He grabbed the blanket and draped it over her, tucking her in. “If you’re scared tonight I can go get some work done in the living room. I’ll be just outside if you need me.”   
She caught her breath. Paul wasn’t going to infect her or trick her. He was just Paul, her Paul. “No, I-“   
He paused at the door, looking back at her with an expression of relief.   
“I know you don’t sleep, so it’s dumb, but can you stay with me tonight?”   
His expression broke out into a grin. “Of course, Emma.”   
His body was warm against hers as he rested up against her, laying his arms over her shoulders. “I just want to see you smile.”


End file.
